Reaching You
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Announcement, all those who wish to date Oshitari Kenya are to beat him in a race. Is this the perfect chance for track star Shika to finally reach her crush. Kenya X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 1- Prologue**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

_**AN: Hey, IceCrystal here. My first long new story after hiatus. Kenya X Oc. Enjoy **_

Kenya Oshitari was sick of it. Sick of what you may ask. Simple answer, chasing fan girls. It was true he was the speed star but he has his limits, especially when it comes to stamina. Surprisingly for girls who spent their time gossiping and putting on make-up they almost had as much stamina as Jackal of Rikkaidai. To lose them he would either have to climb up the nearest tree or slip into the nearest store.

_At Yuushi's house_

'Yuushi.' Kenya whined 'I'm tired of getting chased by fan girls, help me.'

Yuushi sighed and pushed his glasses up 'Considering this must be the 60th time you're whining to me, this time I actually do have a solution.' He quickly whispered something to Kenya.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SHITENHOUJI**_

A poster was stuck on the bulletin board. It said:

_All those who wish to date Oshitari Kenya can do so if they beat him in a race. If you try to chase or disturb him in any other manner- __consequences await._

The great 'consequences' mentioned in the poster was arranged by Shiraishi when he 'helpfully' pointed out to the teachers that without the nuisance of fan girls that Kenya could do much better in his academics as well as in his tennis.

_In Class 3-2_

Shika sighed laying her head on the table. She had stayed up last night completing a math project that was to be submitted today. She actually had a couple of weeks to do it but had completely slipped her mind until the teacher had reminded them yesterday. She glanced at her watch, there were still 20 minutes left to homeroom, twenty minutes of well deserved sleep. Before she could nod off, her best friend Sayuri ran up to her and shook her shoulders….HARD! Sayuri's bright red and vermillion hair was messier than usual, a sure sign that she had been running.

'What?' Shika said sleepily not bothering to even act excited, her best friend could go hyper for the smallest of things.

'You can date Kenya if you beat him in a race.' She said grinning from ear to ear.

'So.' Shika asked nonchalantly running a hand through her short black hair keeping an unfazed exterior while inside her heart skipped a beat at the very mention of Kenya.

Sayuri exploded 'What do you mean so?' she lowered her voice to a whisper 'You liked him in first year.'

'Exactly.' Said Shika crossing her arms 'Liked, as in past tense.'

Sayuri huffed 'Old feelings die hard.'

Shika rolled her eyes 'That's old habits.'

'Whatever.' Sayuri said 'But anyway as your best friend I conclude you still have feeling for him, even if you don't you can still, if you win you can say you beat the speedstar of Naniwa, if you don't you shouldn't mind after all it's not like you want to date him anyway.' She said smirking.

Shika was about to refuse when she stopped '_A challenge would be enjoyable.' _She thought '_But if I agree Sayuri will drag me into her matchmaking plans, well I don't really mind but it's like letting her win.' _Shika's eyes suddenly lighted up 'Fine.' She said but before Sayuri could say anything she butted in 'On one condition, you have to promise to do it no matter what.' Sayuri was so excitd she didn't even think about what she was getting herself into 'Sure.' She said. Shika gave an evil grin, Sayuri gulped. "If I have to confess to Oshitari, you have to confess to Ishida."

Sayuri turned as red as her hair "I don't like him, what are you saying?"

If I recall correctly you had a major crush on him in first year." Shika said.

'Exactly.' Said Sayuri crossing her arms 'Had as in past tense

Shika smirked 'Old feelings die hard.'

Sayuri grumbled something about copyright but then nodded "Fine if you officially properly get together with Oshitari, I'll confess to Gin."

"Fine." Shika said. The first bell rang signifying the beginning of 1st period. Though she was normally an attentive (albeit forgetful) student today passed by in a hazy blur till last period.

Shika gulped "Time to face the music."

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon. Leave your thoughts in a review.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**AN: Hey, sorry it's been a while but here it is Chapter 2 of Reaching You. Special thanks to , Yuri Chinen's wife, kuroikuu, robinfan1 a, yuki0123 and YoshiSalamander for favoring and following. Special Special thanks to Awesome Possum for reviewing.  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Morning Practice at the Tennis Courts…..

"Hey Kenya, do you really think some girl can beat you in a race." Shiraishi asked while watching Gin and Chitose play. "If he did then why would he put up the competition, after all isn't the point to make sure he doesn't have to date any girls?" Zaizen said matter-of-factly. By then Gin and Chitose had finished and were idly listening. "True." Shiraishi said. "Or," The normally silent Gin piped up with a rare smile, surprising the others "He wants to get beaten by certain girl who he knows can beat him and won't back down from a challenge." Kenya lightly blushed at Gin's words hoping his fellow team members would not notice.

Unfortunately for him his observant team captain noticed and immediately pointed it out "Kenya you're blushing! Who is it? Who is it?" Everyone turned to Kenya in surprise to witness the redness of his face. Even Zaizen seemed surprised "Sempai you have a crush on someone?" Right now Kenya was overjoyed Hitoji and Koharu were not there. Koharu had some family business and Hitoji refused to come to school without Koharu.

Shiraishi turned to Gin "Who is it?" he asked. Gin glanced towards Kenya "Gin, don't tell him!" He said pleadingly. Taking pity on the speed star Gin remained silent. Shiraishi took out his trump card "You know Kenya, just before the races you might just kidnapped and I might just have to sub for you. That would be unfortunate for you because today I really don't feel like running maybe I'll just jog." Kenya had a horrific image of going on dates with dozens of fan girls.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said exasperatedly "Nakamura Shika." Shiraishi looked at him with a huge grin "Ah, Ecstasy! Not to worry Kenya we'll help you with Nakamura-san." Kenya buried his head in hands "That's what I was afraid of." he said. A shrill bell rang "Practice is over." Shiraishi said. Everyone headed to the lockers except two. "Hey Shiraishi, do you think there's any fan girl who can beat Kenya?" Chitose asked. "Nah." Shiraishi said "But with all those girls there won't be any romantic atmosphere." Chitose nodded "True." "So," Shiraishi said "For the sake of Kenya and Nakamura-san's love we have to keep them away." saying so he quickly whispered his 'flawless' plan to Chitose.

Lunch

"Come on Shika, hurry up!" Sayuri yelled to Shika who was still inside the classroom. "Coming." Shika said as she grabbed her bento. She and Sayuri had made it a habit to eat on the roof. Normally there was no one. As she stepped outside Sayuri was nowhere to be found. Shika shrugged it off 'She must've already gone to the roof.' She thought.

In a hidden hallway….

"What do you want!?" Sayuri asked the boy who had grabbed her, angrily.

Shiraishi explained his 'flawless' plan "Chitose altered the poster, now it says to assemble at 3:00 but it is actually 3:30. We'll lure away the fangirls. Just make sure Nakamura-san doesn't see the poster. It is for the sake of Kenya and Nakamura-san's love." Sayuri didn't question him; she figured they were working towards a common cause. "Roger." She said and ran off to catch up with Shika. "Wait." Shiraishi said "The receptionist asked me to give you this. She said it was from the Sato Dojo" He said handing her a piece of paper and running off to join the others for lunch. Sayuri hurriedly opened it up. A large squeal of happiness was heard.

"Hey Shika wait up!" Sayuri yelled as she grabbed Shika by the shoulder. "Hey Sayuri, I thought you went ahead without me." "Nah, I got a call from the dojo- I've been promoted to assistant dojo master. "She said happily "You can call me Kobayashi-sensei." Shika was happy for her best friend- Sayuri was an ace at martial arts- a black belt in karate and tae kwon do and an ace at kendo- she always helped out in the dojo on weekends and was really dedicated to it. Suddenly she noticed a bunch of fan girls crowding around the notice board. "Looks like there's something interesting on the board, should we go check it out." Sayuri shrugged "Nah, I bet it's just those fan girls slobbering over that poster. Hurry up! I am seriously hungry. Race you to the roof." Shika shot off. Sayuri gave a sigh of relief '_Phew! I distracted her.'_ She thought before rushing off in an attempt to catch up with Shika.

_Timeskip- After school-Girls Locker Room…._

Shika tightened her shoelaces "Hey Sayuri, I am not very sure if I can beat Kenya." "Give it a go, have faith Shika." Sayuri said encouragingly. "It's quite odd." Shika said "What?" Sayuri asked "There's no one else here; I thought it would be filled with fangirls." Sayuri hid a grin-Shiraishi and Chitose had done well "They must already be on the track field or maybe they don't have the guts to face Oshitari." Shika shrugged "Maybe, come let's go to the track." The track field was more or less deserted only the tennis regulars were there. Shika's heart skipped a beat as she glanced at Kenya. "Konnichiwa Kobayashi-san, Nakamura-san, are you both here to race Kenya." Sayuri shook her head "Only Shika," Shiraishi looked around the field in a disappointed fashion "Looks like no one else is here. Maybe they were not prepared to race Kenya. Anyway we should start. Panic flooded Shika- it only increased when she saw Kenya remove the weights from her ankles. Kenya noticed her staring and smiled at her "Well I figured if I was going against the star of the track club, I should go all out." He explained. "Runners get into position." Shiraishi called "Zaizen you may do the honours. I just remembered something I got to do." Zaizen shrugged "On your mark, get set, GO!"

_**AN: He he, how's that for a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews and suggestion are welcome.**_

Special- What Happened To The Fangirls

At the Gym….

"Konnichiwa." Shiraishi greeted the fangirls pleasantly "All of you have Kenya's well-being in mind right?"

"Hai." The fangirls chorused.

"Well Kenya actually has a crush on someone."

"Oh." The fangirls said

"Don't you want Kenya to be happy, so you should let him go? It will prove you guys are true followers of Kenya. If you agree with me say aye." Choruses of ayes were heard though most were said tearfully. Shiraishi felt kind of bad for the fangirls and they were pretty good natured ones unlike the ones in most drama manga.

"But fear not, Chitose is handing out autographed pictures of Kenya." He said pointing to Chitose who was handing with a stack of photos near the exit. Squeals of pure joy were heard. Shiraishi sighed- fan girls were so easy to please and simple-minded to- he had never mentioned who had autographed those pictures and they hadn't questioned it to

_**AN: Sayanora. R&R**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**AN: Hey IceCrystal here, super speed update before 24 hours oh yeah! This chapter will be a bit bitty, Romance writing really isn't my forte. Still, hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Both of them shot off like bullets. Shika loved to race, the exhilarating feeling as you try to reach the end in the least amount of time, hopefully before your opponent. At this moment she had totally forgotten why she was racing and what would happen if she won, the only thing going through her head was got to win, got to win, got to win.

Currently she had the advantage but she could feel Kenya closing in on her. She ran as fast as she could, in a burst of speed Kenya had overtaken her, they were nearing the finish line if she didn't do something now he would win. She gave a final burst of speed in an attempt to catch up with him. They both crossed the finish line together.

Kenya gave her a smile "You didn't beat me but you tied with the speed star of Naniwa." Sayuri happily clapped and cheered and she glomped Shika in joy. All this time Zaizen who was taking the timings looked kind of uncomfortable which was quite odd for him "Um. ...guys." He started. They turned to him "What is it?" Kenya asked. Zaizen continued "Sempai your time was 12:10:00. Nakamura-senpai your time was 12:10:10 so technically you lost by 10 milliseconds."

They looked sad for a moment but Kenya piped "That's okay, Nakamura-san will you go out with me?" He tried to embrace Shika. "No, it's not." Said Shika pulling away "In a race every millisecond counts. I can't date you, even earlier I tied with you-the poster said beat not tie." She said stubbornly.

The depressed silence returned, Sayuri looked aghast but she didn't say anything she knew how firmly Shika followed her beliefs." "Ah but Nakamura-san you misunderstood me and the poster. The poster said if someone wants to date me they have to beat me. I'm pretty sure it didn't say anything about me wanting to date someone, did it? If I quote my words correctly I said will you go out with me? It was a question, so will you?"

Shika pondered on it, she really wanted to agree, after all it wasn't going against her beliefs or the rules so why so should she deny. "Okay Oshitari-san." I'll go out with you." "Arigato, by the way call me Kenya." He said "I am not used to people calling me Oshitari-san." "Okay same here call me Shika."

By now Zaizen had left (in case Sayuri was going to beat him up for dampening spirits), so had Sayuri (so they could have their romance) so Kenya and Shika were alone.

Kenya shot her a genuine smile "So, let's meet at the movies tomorrow at 2." Shika shot back a smile "Sure." Neither of them were sure what to do next " ." Shika stuttered nervously which was rare for her "See you tomorrow." Kenya finished "Yeah." Shika said. They both walked towards their respective locker rooms not quite accustomed to the change in their status.

_Kenya's POV_

Ugh, see you tomorrow - that was so lame. She must think I am a total idiot but on the bright side today was a good day no chasing fan girls and I got my crush to go out with me. I grabbed my bag and started to walk back home, no sign of Shika she must have gone before me.

As I walked home fresh thoughts began to flood my mind. Okay so now I am officially Shika's boyfriend what do I do, should I walk her home from now on, eat lunch with her, hold her hand, kiss her. I blushed at the last thought. I need an expert's advice on this one. Yuushi- I have to see as soon as possible- maybe I'd call him when I got home. I doubted he'd understand by situation over phone but it was better than nothing.

Fortunately Lady Luck was on my side I saw Yuushi sitting on my porch reading another one of those mushy novels "Hey Yuushi, is Erina-nee chan (Yuushi's sister) here?" Yuushi looked up "She came-she went with Shouta (Kenya's brother) to the park."

(No One's POV)"Good." Kenya said snatching the novel out his cousin's hands while seating himself on the porch. "I need help." Yuushi sighed at pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Didn't I help you yesterday? Well what do you need now?" "I have a date tomorrow." Kenya said plainly. Yuushi chuckled "You lost to some girl."

"No!" Kenya exclaimed and explained the situation. "Okay so what's your problem, you're going out with the girl of your dreams?" "I don't know what to do." "Well, Just read that." He said pointing to the novel he had previously snatched. "It'll tell you everything you need to know about a relationship."

"Yuushi, real life does not work out like in some mushy romance novel." Kenya exclaimed. Yuushi tutted "Kenya if you bothered to look at the cover of the book you would realize it is not a romance novel." Kenya glanced at the cover of the book, the words '_How to Treat a Girl'_ were written. Kenya burst out laughing.

Yuushi looked at him slightly puzzled; Kenya managed a couple of words in between his laughter "Yuushi the lady killer is reading a romance help guide." Yuushi huffed "Of course not, one of my classmates asked me to read it before he did."

By now Kenya had more or less stopped laughing and looked genuinely confused "Why would one of your classmates ask you to read before he did?" Yuushi pushed up his glasses (again) "He needed something to refer all the time, so he asked me to make sure everything written it was correct, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend."

Kenya rolled his eyes "Whatever, anyway is the stuff in the book correct?" Yuushi nodded "More or less, you might want to start some speed reading, Erina-nee and Shouta are coming back soon and if she sees with you this book she'll never let you live it down. So you got an hour to read."

Kenya who really didn't read all that often hoped his eyes were as fast as his legs.

Shika's POV

Uh..um, seriously I get a proper chance to talk to my crush and I royally messed it up. Wait, he's not my crush anymore he's my boyfriend which automatically makes me his girlfriend. Aaaah! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh—I can't believe it I am Kenya's girlfriend. Seriously, I just want to shout it out. Well, I can tell Sayuri everything. I bet she's by the lockers. When I reached the locker room there was no sign of her. Funny, maybe she had something to do. I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out eager to reach home and call Sayuri. As I neared my house fresh thoughts began to enter my head now that I was Kenya girlfriend what exactly was I supposed to do—should I make him bentos everyday, should I wait for him after tennis practice, watch him during morning practice, go to watch all his matches, kiss him if he does well. Wait, I'm supposed kiss him, gaaaah! I need that phone now!

As I opened the door prepared to go to my room my five year old sister Saya ran out, trademark strawberry jam coating her face. "Shika-nee chan, you promised you'd take me to the park. Come on let's go."

I really needed to talk to Sayuri at this point, so I was going to refuse Saya when I saw her hopeful face. I felt a twinge of guilt, ever since I joined the track club in junior high I didn't spend much time with her and it was pretty obvious she was looking forward to it.

"Sure Saya as soon as you wash your face." In five minutes we were walking to the park. Well technically I was the only one walking; Saya was sitting on my shoulders as she loved to do whenever we went out. No wonder I'm so short. As soon as we reached the park Saya scrambled of my shoulders and sat on an unoccupied swing. The park was more or less deserted other than a boy on the swings with and older girl pushing him. "Shika-nee push me push me." She squealed. Soon I was standing beside the older girl while pushing Saya. "Hi!" she greeted with a smile. I smiled back weakly. The girl looked at me a bit worriedly and whispered something to the boy she was pushing. After this she dragged me away from the swings and towards one of the benches. Noticing my puzzled expression she explained "Don't worry about your imouto, Shouta-kun will take care of her. Now you look like a girl with a problem what's wrong?"

Forgetting the fact I was talking to a total stranger. I told her everything that happened from the race and my worries. She gave a sigh of relief after hearing my woes "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. It seems this guy really cares about you and likes you, if he didn't why would he ask you out? If it's about your date you're worried it's okay. After all the guy likes you for who you are so you don't need to change, just go with the flow." She glanced at her watch "Wow! Look at the time, gotta go." "Arigato." I said hurriedly "No problem." Quickly grabbing the boy's hand they fled.

I felt happy that I had talked to that nee-san. Now it just seemed silly to worry about tomorrow's date. Saya tugged on my shirt signifying she wanted me to carry her again. As we were walking home Saya asked "Shika-nee what was the other nee-san's name." I inwardly cursed at my stupidity—I took help from someone and forgot to ask their name.

_**AN: This chapter is a bit bitty- I am not a very good romance writer, I am trying though and hopefully I'll improve. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**AN: Hey it's been a long time. Here's the date. Hope you enjoy it. By the way I am not sure if Kentarou's a real character in PoT but in the story he's an OC**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF THE MOVIES MENTIONED**

As soon as she got home that night Shika had called up Sayuri and filled her in. As soon as Sayuri heard she was going on a date she had insisted on coming over the next day at noon and helping her out.

_Next Afternoon 1'o clock..._

Shika was currently dressed up in a white and black t-shirt and jeans, her favourite outdoor clothes. Her hair was neatly arranged with invisible bobby pins—she'd love to do something with it but there's a limited amount of things you can do with hair above the shoulders. She was currently reading a thrilling mystery novel which the man at the bookstore had recommended. Suddenly she heard her door being opened and looked up. Sayuri was standing there slightly breathless "I woke up late, your mom let me in." She explained. She glanced at what Shika was wearing and exploded

"Nakamura Shika! What do you think you're wearing?"

Shika quickly slid a bookmark in her page and put the book down. "Clothes" she deadpanned.

Sayuri shook her head "What happened to your hair."

Shika shrugged "Nothing much really."

"You look like you're going to have coffee with your friends."

"Actually, it's the movies."

"With your **boyfriend**." She exclaimed.

At the mention of her boyfriend Shika's heart began to race, maybe Sayuri was right and it wouldn't hurt to look a bit feminine for Kenya.

"Fine, what should I wear?" Shika asked.

"Well" Sayuri started flopping down onto her bed "Considering you're not much of a girly girl, you could wear a cute long top and leggings." Shika ignored the first part, a wise decision on her part but her eyes bulged at the second bit "Leggings, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Do you want to look feminine?"

"But leggings they're so uncomfortable, they stick to you like glue shot from a hot glue gun." Shika complained.

Sayuri rolled her eyes "Have you even tried them on."

"No." Shika admitted "But that's how they look on models."

"Shika, trust me, they're comfortable."

"Fine I'll try them." Shika said said an air of depression and defeat around her; suddenly she brightened up "I don't have leggings." She said happily.

Sayuri smiled sadistically, like the tensai from Seigaku "Not to worry Shika-chaaaaaan."

Shika paled, whenever Sayuri went sadistic, it was time go in hiding for anyone who knew her.

Sayuri continued oblivious to Shika's thoughts "In honour of you getting together with your crush I bought you a cute outfit." She said bringing out a package from nowhere.

Shika cautiously opened the package- inside was dark purple long top with small silver butterflies embroidered and silvery white leggings. There was also a pair of silver butterfly earrings and a matching necklace. Sayuri had even bought a cute pair of purple flats. Her earlier thoughts on leggings went flying out of the window. The outfit was really pretty, she felt she'd die of guilt if she didn't wear it.

She quickly changed into the outfit and to her surprise the leggings were pretty comfortable. She took off her usual gold studs and replaced them with the butterfly earrings and put on the necklace as well.

"Sayuri, what do you think?" she asked twirling around.

"Perfect, now I just have to do your hair and face." Sayuri said once again pulling out a bag from nowhere.

Shika was genuinely confused "I already washed my face in the morning and my hair is combed."

Sayuri rolled her eyes "That is not what I meant, don't you want to do something with your hair? I'll put some faint make-up on you."

By now Shika had figured Sayuri would do whatever she deemed necessary whether she liked it or not. "Make-up okay but what can you possibly do with my hair?"

Sayuri smiled mysteriously "You'd be surprised. Sit down." Sayuri took out multiple coloured glass beads and began to tie Shika's hair in small braids. Though Sayuri was rash and brash, she had long, nimble fingers which could braid Shika's super short hair.

After she had finished braiding a few of Shika's locks, she proceeded to apply light make-up on Shika's face. In 15 minutes Sayuri finally finished her masterpiece. Shika's eyelids were dusted with pale purple eyeshadow and her lips were tinted with pink lip gloss.

Shika examined herself; she had to admit she looked pretty good "Arigato Sayuri." She said hugging her best friend. "By the way, how do you know how to apply makeup and stuff I never seen you wear make-up or a skirt, other than the school ones."

"Oh, you know how I get detention a lot?" Sayuri asked, Shika nodded. "Well once I had to sit in the library but the librarian wouldn't allow me to get out of my seat. So I had to sit in the library without a book. Thankfully some other people had left some magazines near the area I was seated. Normally I wouldn't read those girly things but seriously had no other choice. Then last night when I heard you got together with Kenya, I raided Hana-nee's (Sayuri's older cousin sister who was staying with her) room and read all those magazines and took some of her make- up but I'm sure she won't mind, she owes me anyway." Shika had to admit her explanation was sensible, Sayuri was a really fast learner. She glanced at her clock it was already 1:45. Sayuri noticed the time "Hurry up Shika." She said pushing her out.

_Beginning of Date_

Shika ran to the movie theatre Kenya was already there, she stopped in front of him "Hi Kenya, sorry for being late." Kenya's jaw almost dropped at the sight of Shika, he'd only seen her either in school uniform or her running clothes, she looked beautiful, he quickly regained his composure and shrugged "It's okay you're not late I was just early."

Shika breathed a sigh of relief "So, which movie did you pick?" Kenya scratched the back of his head nervously "I didn't know what you'd like so I didn't get tickets for anything. Sorry."

Shika waved it off "That's okay; well let's pick a movie. Have anything in mind?" Kenya shrugged "Nothing really, totally your call."

However Shika noticed Kenya shooting inconspicuous glances towards a movie poster. She turned to the direction of his glances it was in the old movies section. Playing today was Speed.

"Why don't we watch Speed?" she said innocently and watched happily as Kenya brightened up. "Sure I'll go get the tickets." "I'll come with you." Shika offered. Thankfully the line wasn't too long, Shika figured everyone else had already taken their tickets.

"2 tickets for Speed." Kenya said to the lady at the ticket counter "Sorry, there are no more tickets for Speed." "What about Bullet Train?" Shika suggested. The lady shook her head "No more tickets for bullet train either." She said apologetically "Which all movies still have tickets available?" Kenya asked impatiently

"Only one." The lady said

"Okay we'll take it." He said handing her the required money. The lady handed them 2 tickets "Screen No.12, the Unborn. It's a Horror movie. Enjoy!"

"Are you good with horror movies?" Kenya asked her. Shika shrugged "I don't mind them" Rummaging in her purse she took out the money for the ticket. Kenya refused to take it "I am paying for today's date no matter what you say."

Shika felt really happy inside. Kenya was really the best boyfriend she could ask for, first he didn't mind that she was late after all if she wasn't late they might've been able to watch Speed. However he didn't seem mad at all and now he was paying for the shole thing. "Go and sit." Kenya told her pointing towards Screen No.12 and her one ticket "I'll bring the snacks in a bit."

Shika quickly went inside and found their seats. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around, in front of her was an unfamiliar guy "Hey, are you here alone?" he asked leaning towards her.

Shika backed away "No, I am here with my boyfriend." "Well the guy doesn't seem to be here so I am sure you wouldn't mind if I sat here."

Before Shika could open her mouth to protest Kenya tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy turned with an ugly sneer but immediately paled when he saw Kenya. "K-K-Kenya-senpai." He managed to stutter out "What are you doing here?"

Kenya glared at him "I am here with my girlfriend. Do you have any problems Kentarou?"

"Of course not senpai." The boy and ran further in front where is designated seat was.

Shika looked at "Arigato Kenya" she said. "No problem" Kenya said sitting next to her "I wasn't sure whether you like caramel popcorn or the plain one, I picked caramel in the end do you mind?" he asked nervously. Shika shook her head "I love caramel popcorn." Kenya brightened up "So do I."

The theatre hall darkened. Shika had actually lied to Kenya. She disliked horror movies with a passion; it wasn't because she was scared of them. At the tender age of 5 she'd watched the Ring with her older cousins. She couldn't sleep for a week. After that scare horror movies didn't really faze her much and she considered them a waste of time.

She glanced at Kenya, he was really into the movie. Shika debated whether to scream or not if a scary part came if she didn't it might hurt Kenya's ego. Suddenly a scary face popped up on the screen. Shika let out a small scream but it couldn't compare with the one Kenya let out. He was currently hanging on to her for dear life.

Shika smiled inwardly who would have guessed Oshitari Kenya apparently one of the coolest people in Shitenhouji would be scared of horror movies.

_After the movie..._

Kenya couldn't meet Shika's eyes he was so embarrassed he had held onto Shika the whole movie. He thought a horror movie would improve his manliness in her eyes but now he looked like a total wimp. He wouldn't be surprised if she broke up with him after this, after all who wants to date him.

On the other hand Shika found it totally adorable that Kenya was afraid of horror movies. She had never enjoyed a horror movie as much as this one.

Suddenly he felt Shika hold his and entwined their fingers together "Look at me Kenya." She coaxed.

"No." Kenya said "You probably think I'm a wimp." He said voice slightly muffled. "No I don't." Shika protested

"I think it's cute you're afraid of horror movies." Kenya immediately brightened up "So you won't break up with me." He asked

"Of course not." Shika promised.

By now they had reached Shika's house. "So see you on Monday" Kenya said.

"Yeah bye." Shika said and proceeded to walk to her door before she opened she ran back and kissed Kenya on the cheek and rushed back.

Kenya touched the place he had been kissed, it felt warm and tingly. He decided he liked that feeling.

_**AN: My longest chapter yet for this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Suggestions and reviews are welcome. Next chapter will take some time to be updated. Need to brainstorm.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reaching You **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**AN: Sorry for late update hope you enjoy this chapter. Ideas and suggestions are welcome.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Shiraishi was frustrated. It was really rare the captain of Shitenhouji to be frustrated but this was the first time he was this frustrated. Chitose watched him pace up and down with an amused smile on his face "What's wrong Shiraishi?" he asked pretty sure Shiraishi was waiting for him to ask that question

"Everything" Shiraishi wailed. "Elaborate." Chitose said saving his sympathy for some other day. "You know Kenya and Nakamura-san got together." "Yeah" Chitose replied.

"Nothing's happening." Shiraishi wailed "They don't hold hands, hug or kiss, the only difference is that they greet each other when they see each other."

"You forgot they went out last weekend." Chitose reminded him

"Still." Shiraishi continued "Nothing after that it's like they're just friends. Something has to be done, they need to get closer."

Chitose saw the gleam in Shiraishi's yes and immediately knew something was up "What do you have planned?" he asked.

Shiraishi smiled "Well, two people who I know are transferring to Osaka, I told them about Shitenhouji. They're transferring tomorrow. There's a guy and girl, Tanaka Ryuji and Mizuki Ayumi. I plotted with them, both of them get closer to Kenya and Nakamura-san, the other will get jealous and it'll end up in lots of romance."

Chitose raised an eyebrow "Aren't you taking a major risk, what if Tanaka-san actually falls for Nakamura-san and Mizuki-san for Kenya."

"Not to worry, through my great agony aunt sessions I know that Ryuji-kun likes Ayumi-chan and vice versa." Shiraishi said triumphantly. "And they don't know the other is not actually flirting with Kenya and Nakamura, so more jealousy there, more romance."

Chitose nooded approvingly "Good idea, you can kill two birds with one stone."

The next day

Class 3-1(Shika's class)

"Class we have a transfer student." The homeroom teacher announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing, transfer students were always interesting.

"Tanaka-san you may come in." The teacher said. A boy entered the class.

"Ohayo, I am Tanaka Ryuji. Nice to meet to all of you." He said.

Most of the guys glared at him enviously and most of the girls drooled. Even Shika had to admit he was pretty good looking. With sandy brown hair and hazel eyes the guy looked like he came out of a magazine.

"Now where shall you sit?" the teacher asked out loud. "There's only one place near Ishida-san but that's right at the back, ah Kobayashi-san why don't you go sit next to Ishida-san, Tanaka-san you can go sit next to Nakamura-san. Nakamura-san please raise your hand."

Shika raised her hand but not before flashing a quick thumbs-up at the lightly blushing Sayuri who was making her way to Gin. Ryuji made his way to her and smiled at her before sitting down.

Shika smiled "Hi I'm Nakamura Shika, nice to meet you."

The boy nodded. Throughout the day Shika couldn't help glancing at him several times, he wasn't as great as Kenya but he wasn't as loud as the other boys and seemed like a pretty diligent student.

Meanwhile in Class 3-3...

Kenya was currently gazing out of the window now after their date on Saturday, he hadn't interacted much with Shika. 'Maybe I should ask her to sit with me for lunch" he thought.

His train of thought was broken by the voice of the teacher "Class we have a new transfer student. Mizuki-san please come in."

A girl with long blondish brown hair and big blue eyes entered. "Ohayo I'm Mizuki Ayumi. Nice to meet all of you. Please take care of me." Kenya noticed most of the guys were drooling and most of the girls were glaring.

"Now where shall you sit?" the teacher said "Ah, you may go sit next to Oshitari-san. Please raise your hand Oshitari-san." Kenya raised his hand.

The girl made her way to him and smiled at him sweetly. Kenya smiled back "Hi, I'm Oshitari Kenya nice to meet you." "Mizuki Ayumi, I hope we can be good friends." She said in a sugary sweet tone.

As soon as the homeroom teacher exited, most the students started crowding around the table bombarding her with questions, Kenya noticed that she took genuine interest in the questions and answered them pleasantly without getting irritated even when the same question was asked to more than 3 times.

Timeskip Lunch

Kenya's POV

I quickly got up; I was definitely going to ask Shika to sit with me for lunch. I better hurry before she goes to eat lunch somewhere else. Before I could get out of my seat I felt a tug on my seat, I turned to see Mizuki-san looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed "Yes, Mizuki-san is there something you want?"

"Well," Mizuki said "I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you, I mean I don't really know anyone else. Please." I was going to refuse, I mean I was mentally preparing myself all this time to ask Shika , but who could say no to those big pleading blue eyes.

"Sure" I said. I mean I could also ask Shika to eat lunch with me, I'd just explain the situation later. I quickly made my way to Class 3-1 with Mizuki-san trailing behind me.

I glanced inside, Shika was talking to some guy. I felt a small burst of jealousy. Fortunately Shika's place was close to the door so I could hear the conversation if I strained my ears "Um Nakamura-san, I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you . I mean I don't really know anyone, me being new, I don't mean to impose though." "That's okay." Shika said "You can eat lunch with me."

I felt a wave of jealousy wash over, Shika wouldn't eat lunch with me but she'd eat lunch with some new guy. I reasoned with myself; it wasn't Shika's fault she didn't even know I wanted to eat lunch with her and she couldn't refuse a new student. "Come on." I said motioning to Mizuki-san to follow me. Maybe I'd ask Shika to eat lunch with me tomorrow. But I still couldn't help feel jealous.

Shika's POV

When Tanaka-san asked me to eat lunch with him I didn't know what to say. Sayuri hadn't been nagging me the entire week to eat lunch with Kenya and I was going to ask to eat lunch with me today but Kenya wouldn't mind if I was one day late, he didn't even know I wanted to eat lunch with him and plus Tanaka-san was a new student so it would be mean ditching him.

"Sure, did you bring your lunch?" I asked. "No." He said slightly apologetic "I thought I'd buy it from the school cafeteria. Can you show me the way to the lunchroom." "Don't worry, I'll accompany you just give me a minute."

Ishida-san had left earlier so Sayuri was the only person at the desk. "Hey Sayuri, Tanaka-san's eating lunch with us today." Sayuri frowned "I thought today was your lunch date with Kenya." "Well I didn't get around to asking him and plus it'd be mean to ditch the new student. If I see Kenya I'll ask him to join us." "Okay, I'll head to the roof." Sayuri said. "Come on." I told Tanaka-san, after grabbing my bento motioning him to follow me to the cafeteria.

Lunchroom...

As we entered the cafeteria, Tanaka-san got into line. I scanned the lunchroom looking for Kenya and was not too pleased when I found him, he was sitting with the rest of the tennis team and...some other girl.

I restrained myself from storming there, Kenya surely has a got some reason for this. If I intervened I might cause a major misunderstanding for a minor thing. I made a mental note to ask Sayuri to ask Ishida-san who she was.

As soon as Tanaka-san bought lunch, I hurried out of the room with him in tow. As much as I was sure that Kenya had a good reason I couldn't help feeling at uncomfortable feeling at the back of my mind.

_**AN: Next chapter will have more jealousy and fun. Hope you enjoyed! R&R**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**AN: Speed update(ish). Tried to make it exciting. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Currently Shika and Sayuri were standing next to each other along with the rest of the third years. It was gym and they were supposed to start a new unit today.

Shika blushed lightly when she spotted Kenya, however she felt a twinge of jealousy when she spotted Mizuki next to him. She had found out from Sayuri who had found out from Gin( after a lot of blushing and stuttering which Gin had not noticed)that she was new girl who was entrusted to Kenya. A lot like her and Tanaka-san but Tanaka-san didn't stick to her like glue.

Right now he was...right next to her. Okay, so maybe it was a new kid thing. Still she couldn't help feel a bit jealous. The girl was with Kenya more than her, and she was his girlfriend for Pete's sake. "

Should I talk to Kenya about it?" she whispered to Sayuri. "Yeah." Sayuri whispered back "I mean if you're uncomfortable about it why don't you just ask or better ask him out and talk about it during the date." She advised. "Good idea." Shika said.

"Okay, listen up." The gym teacher said coming in "The unit we are starting today is Ballroom Dancing." There was a mix of groaning and swooning. Normally Shika would be one of the groaners, seriously standing in someone's personal space, holding them and to rub salt in the wound a bunch of fancy footwork, not exactly Shika's idea of a perfect gym class.

However, with the thought of waltzing with Kenya she couldn't help but swoon a bit. She caught Kenya's eye and gave a quick grin. Kenya grinned back earlier feelings of jealousy forgotten for the moment, he was pretty sure that Shika had never grinned at that new guy like that. He had his information sources (namely Gin) '_Oh please let us be able to choose our own partners. Oh please let us be able to choose our own partners.' _They both wished.

"You are not allowed to choose your partners, I will call out names from the register please go and stand next to your partner as your names are called." The teacher announced. They both simultaneously frowned.

Shika started to pray for Kenya and her to be paired together while half-listening to the teacher. "Kobayashi Sayuri and Ishida Gin." The teacher announced. Shika shot Sayuri a mischievous grin as Sayuri started to walk towards Gin her face slowly becoming the colour of her hair (red).

"Oshitari Kenya and Mizuki Ayumi."

Shika frowned as she saw that girl grab onto Kenya's arm and not letting go. And to add insult to injury Kenya wasn't making her let go either. "Nakamura Shika and Tanaka Ryuji." Shika shrugged, that wasn't too bad, at least not in her opinion. The teacher showed them the basics of ballroom dancing. Now it was their turn to dance.

Kenya's POV

The footwork was actually pretty simple. I held Mizuki-san, ignoring when she tried to move closer to me. My eyes and mind were elsewhere. Elsewhere being Shika and Tanaka. I felt a wave of jealousy as I watched their flawless dancing; they looked like a perfect couple.

My jealousy only increased as I noticed their proximity, you could barely insert a finger in between, at least that's how it looked in my eyes. Ugh, I was annoyed now. Gym had ruined the rest of my day

Later...

"Kenya, wait up." I heard Shika call. I turned around "Um Kenya, there's a concert this weekend. Want to go?" She asked lightly blushing twiddling her thumbs. Man, she looked so cute. However I couldn't ignore the jealousy niggling at the back of my mind.

"Why don't you just go with Tanaka?" I asked sulkily. Hurt flashed in her eyes. Okay, now I feel bad for saying that. Maybe I should apologize.

Before I could open my mouth Shika shot back "What about you and Mizuki?"

"What about me and Mizuki?" I retorted. There was nothing going on between me and Mizuki was there, at least not as far as I could see.

"I'll tell what about you and Mizuki." Shika rambled "She sticks to you every moment of the day and did you see the both of you dancing you couldn't slip a strand of hair between the two of you."

"Are you jealous?" I asked sceptically. I mean why would she be jealous? At least Mizuki-san doesn't stick to me every second of the day.

"Yeah I am and like you aren't of Tanaka-san- I'll tell you why because he's cooler and better than you' Shika said.

Okay that was going way too far- like she was the best anyway "What about you, Mizuki-san is prettier and nicer than you. Maybe I'll go to the concert with her."

"Like I care, go with her, I'll just go with Tanaka-san." Shika said and stormed away.

As I watched her retreating I felt a wave of regret wash over much, a wave much bigger than all the waves of jealousy combined. But I will not apologize first. Let her if her if she wants.

(No one's POV)

"Shiraishi are you sure this will go well?" Chitose asked worriedly. "At first, I was 100 percent sure it would work. Now I'm not so sure." Shiraishi said frowning.

_**AN: How was it? Their first fight. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be up soon(hopefully)**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**AN: Here you go. Speed update once more. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I broke this chapter into 2. Chapter 8 will be up right now.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"And so that's what happened" Shika said to Sayuri, turquoise cell phone in hand. "Who do you think is at fault?" Shika knew Sayuri wouldn't lie, if needed she would always comfort Shika and on the other hand if needed she wouldn't hesitate to punch her. Best best friend ever.

Now she could almost hear Sayuri frown on the other side "Hmm, I don't know I guess you both are at fault. I mean seriously, he shouldn't have snapped at you for asking him out but you shouldn't have brought out a Tanaka-san reference. But the real problem at hand is, will he ask Mizuki-san to the concert."

Shika began to panic "Do you really think he will?" she asked

Sayuri replied "I don't see why not, after all he just had a fight with his girlfriend and needs someone to be with. But no fear Shika I'm pretty sure he doesn't romantically like her. It's pretty obvious the way he talks to her is how he may talk to a friend."

"At this point being his friend is good enough for me." Shika said sadly.

"No it's not." Sayuri said angrily, trying to be encouraging. "You're his girlfriend and you will get him back just apologize soon. I'll call you back in a second; I'll just call Gin-san and ask him if Kenya is going to the concert with Mizuki-san."

"Oh, so you have is number and where's Ishida-san gone" Shika asked mischievously depression temporarily forgotten in a chance to tease her best friend.

"Well I asked him to call me Sayuri though he still calls me Sayuri-san so I guess out of politeness he asked me to call him Gin-san. He gave me the phone number to give him notes if he misses due to tennis tournaments and in case of any emergency where it is required to call him."

"So won't he be angry if you call him for this." Shika asked worriedly.

"Of course not." Sayuri said breezily "It is an emergency. The emergency of your love life and he's the only one who's phone number I have and who would know if Kenya asked Mizuki-san to the concert. I'll put you on the line so you can hear what he's saying."

Shika waited impatiently, tapping her foot while waiting for Gin to pick up. Normally she was really patient, but in this case, not really.

"Moshi Moshi Gin-san." She heard Sayuri say.

"Moshi Moshi." Gin said in monotone "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah." Sayuri said. Shika could hear her friend's voice going slightly nervous, she was probably wondering if this was a good idea. Just hearing Gin's voice could intimidate people.

Sayuri continued "This is the emergency of Shika's love life. Do you know if Kenya asked out Mizuki-san."

"Hai." Gin said "He asked Mizuki-san if she wanted to go to a concert with him, however when she asked if it was a date he said no. All the tennis regulars including me are going with them. By the way Sayuri-san that's not the kind of emergency I intended. However for the good of my teammates it's okay. "

"Arigato Gin-san. Ja ne" Sayuri thanked. She quickly hung up on Gin and gave a happy squeal "That's good for you Shika, he's not interested in Mizuki-san romantically you can still get him back."

"I guess." Shika said uncertainly "Does this mean I have to ask out Tanaka-san."

"Of course not." Sayuri said "Unless you want to spend time with him. Okay I got to go to the dojo. I'm much more busy after I was promoted still it is fun. Ja ne Shika. Oh yeah apologize to Oshitari soon but not tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?" Shika asked confused

"Because he might think you're apologizing just to prevent Mizuki-san and him going to the concert together. After all he doesn't know that you know that the rest of the tennis regulars are going as well. I reall got to go now. Ja ne Shika."

"Ja ne Sayuri." Said Shika. Shika flopped onto her bed. Fortunately she had no homework or any assignments for tomorrow, so she could relax.

She opened her drawer and grabbed and unfinished romance novel. It was a dramatic one and quite sappy, she was at the part where the guy thinks the girl cheated on him. To her surprise she felt tears pricking her eyes, which was odd.

She always felt bad during the dramatic parts but she never ever cried for them. She knew it was because the scenario reminded her of Kenya and herself. She put the book back into the drawer. She was going to bed early tonight.

Next morning...

"I'm late, I'm late." Shika yelled rushing down the stairs. She gulped down a glass of milk and grabbed a piece of toast and held in her mouth. "Ja ne okaa-san." She thought by sleeping early she would've woken up earlier but it turned out she woke up late. She found her little sister taking out mail. Her little sister handed a white envelope to her, Shika-nee it's for you." She said. "Arigato Saya." She said grabbing the envelope from her sister and stuffing it in her bag, not bothering to look at it. Thanks to her speed she reached her class 2 minutes before bell. She opened her bag and took out the envelope. She quickly opened, there was a small letter and four small, green tickets.

_Dear Nakamura Shika-san_

_You have won four all you can eat tickets from the Strawberry Cafe; these tickets are only valid on Saturday13th April, 2013. _

_Strawberry Cafe_

'_That's tomorrow!' _she thought. She spotted Sayuri coming in, one minute before homeroom as usual. "Hey Sayuri." She called motioning her friend to come closer."You want to go Strawberry Cafe with me tomorrow?" She asked handing her the letter.

Sayuri brightened up, and then depressed "I'd love to Shika but I have to help at the dojo tomorrow. It'd be a waste of tickets if you don't find someone to go with you.

Suddenly Tanaka came behind them and read the letter"Ah Nakamura-san. You're lucky; Strawberry Cafe is my favourite cafe." Shika's brain worked fast after Sayuri the next best person to go with was definitely Tanaka-san. "

Would you like to come with me?" she offered politely.

"Sure." He said happily, then in a depressed tone "But I have to babysit my neighbour's 5 year old daughter tomorrow."

"She can come too." Shika said "My little sister can come too, they'll probably get along 12'o clock, we can have lunch there."

"Sure, Arigato Nakamura-san." Tanaka said happily then eyes took on a glint "Is this a date?"

"No." Shika said "I already have a boyfriend but he's busy on Saturday."

"Oh." Tanaka said.

Later...

"Shika did you ask out Tanaka-san just to get back at Kenya?" Sayuri asked accusingly.

"To be honest, surprisingly I didn't. He said he liked Strawberry Cafe and you weren't available so..."

"Oh I understand." Sayuri said happily "You did tell him it wasn't a date right?"

"Yup." Shika said happily.

_**AN: Here it is. Next chapter will be up now. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, suggestions and ideas are appreciated.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**AN: Here you go. Speed update once more. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This was a fun chapter. Next chapter will be up soon**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Saturday

Shika was late, it was already 11 and she wasn't ready yet. She took a record breaking shower of 2 minutes.

She quickly wore a blue t-shirt with a purple diagonal stripe and white pants. She quickly grabbed her tickets put them in a white bag and grabbed the bag. Saya was already ready in a cute purple dress, black socks and shoes.

Shika quickly grabbed Saya and placed her on her shoulders (Saya's favourite position) and began to run to the bus stop.

Unfortunately for them, the first bus was too crowded so they had to wait for the next one. By the time they reached the cafe it was already 12:15. She saw Tanaka-san there with a small pig tailed girl. "Ohayo Tanaka-san. Gomen for being late. The first bus was too crowded."

"That's okay." Tanaka said waving it off "Akane-chan and I were late too. So shall we go in?" "Sure." Shika quickly went in.

Shika quickly scanned the cafe for any signs of Kenya and was oddly pleased when she found none. They had lunch engaging themselves in pleasant light-hearted chatter.

After lunch Shika decided to go home but Sayuri and Akane who'd hit off wanted to play longer, so Tanaka proposed a walk to which Shika agreed.

"There's the theatre." Shika pointed out. "Do they have any good any good horror movies?" Tanaka asked. At the mention of horror movies Shika remembered Kenya and hers first date. Small tears started to prick her eyes and fall down her face.

Tanaka noticed and started to panic. "Nakamura-san are you alright? Do you want to talk?" Shika nodded through her tears.

Tanaka quickly led Akane and Saya to the park where they started to play on the swings ignoring the other. Tanaka quickly sat next to Shika on a bench.

"What happened Nakamura-san?" Forgetting the fact she was talking to someone who she didn't know very well she told him everything including the argument

"So I'm partially the reason for your reason." Tanaka asked. Forgetting to be sensitive Shika nodded. "Shiraishi no baka." He muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Shika heard him "What did you say?" she asked confused. Tanaka took a deep breath "Looks like it's time for me to come clean." He said.

"Shiraishi is one of my childhood friends, when I said I was going to transfer to Shitenhouji. Shiraishi asked me to get close to you to cause jealousy he wanted light good-hearted jealousy but it turned out like this. Nakamura-san I'm sorry, I'll come clean to Oshitari-san as well, I promise to try my best to get the two of you back together."

Shika shook her head sadly "Still I should apologize to Kenya, I didn't mean to be so harsh on him. By the way what about Mizuki-san was she also asked to get close to Kenya."

"That's the thing." Tanaka said dejected "Ayumi is one of our friends but I don't remember Shiraishi asking Ayumi to get close to Oshitari-san I guess she likes him."

Shika who had wiped away her tears looked at him in aknowing way "You like Mizuki-san don't you?"she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's that obvious but I doubt she'll like me back."

"So." Shika said determinedly "She doesn't know that you like her, tell her, fight for her heart."

A spark came back in Tanaka's eyes "I'll do it. I'm going to tell Ayumi how I fell. Looks like we both have so talking to do. Arigato Nakamura-san."

"Arigato to you too Tanaka-san."

On the other side...

Kenya was happy he'd taken Mizuki to a concert. He didn't have to talk to her much. Even though it was one of his favourite bands playing some of his favourite songs he couldn't concentrate, his thoughts kept drifting to Shika.

The concert quickly finished. Mizuki noticed the dejected look on his face "Oshitari-san, I was a counsellor in my old school. I know the face of a guy with a problem, what's wrong."

Kenya couldn't take it anymore he didn't have anyone to confide in, he normally confided in Yuushi but recently Yuushi was busy. He spilt everything that had happened including her involvement in the mess.

"Wait so because of me you and Nakamura-san are fighting." She asked depressed. Unfortunately for her she shouldn't expect much sensitivity from the blunt Kenya "Yup because you keep sticking to me like glue."

"Ugh, Shiraishi your plans never work." She spotted Kenya's confused look and said "Look for the sake of your relationship with Nakamura-san I'm going to come clean. Look Shiraishi is one of my childhood friends, when I said I was going to transfer to Shitenhouji. Shiraishi asked me to get close to you to cause jealousy he wanted light good-hearted jealousy but it turned out like this. Oshitari-san I'm sorry, I'll come clean to Nakamura-san as well, I promise I'll get both of you back together."

Kenya shook his head "Don't blame the whole thing one yourself. I'm at fault too, I shouldn't have snapped at Shika."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Mizuki said heartlessly.

Kenya's puzzled look returned "What about Tanaka-san. Was he asked to get close to Shika."

"That's thing." Mizuki said sadly "I don't remember Shiraishi asking to Ryuji to get close to Nakamura-san. Guess he likes her."

"I'm guessing you like him." Kenya said.

"That's pretty obvious." She said bitterly "and to rub salt in my wound there's 99.9% chance he doesn't like me."

"So what." Kenya said jumping up "There's still a 0.1% he likes, go for that chance. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you like him tell him, chase him till he can't refuse."

"You're right." Mizuki said jumping up "I'm going to chase till the other side of thee world and further. Arigato Oshitari-san."

"I think you deserve an arigato more than me. Arigato Mizuki-san.

That night...

Shika was about to text Kenya to meet her somewhere tomorrow; however there was already a text for her from Kenya

_Shika,_

_I need to talk to you. I'll wait in the park on the bench of the east wing and 2. I'll wait until you come._

_Kenya_

Mizuki had a similar message on her phone

_Ayumi,_

_I need to tell you something I've been hiding for a long time. Meet me at the ice cream parlour where we used to meet up with Shiraishi at 12 noon tomorrow. _

_Ryuji_

Without knowing Shika and Ayumi smiled simultaneously.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Review, ideas and suggestions are appreciated.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**AN: 3 chapters in a day. I'm going good(I think) . Super speed update. This chapter Kenya and Shika will get together.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**Confession #1**

Mizuki Ayumi was annoyed, very very annoyed. She was supposed to Ryuji here at 12 noon and now it 12:30. Suddenly the bell rang as someone came, she turned the sandy haired boy smiled at her apologetically but she wasn't having any of it she grabbed by the hand and dragged him outside to an abandoned place in the park and kissed him.

Ryuji was surprised, surprised wasn't enough to describe how he was feeling right now. His plan was to buy Ayumi some ice cream walk along the road and then confess to her but apparently not everything goes according to his plan.

Ayumi pulled back "Tanaka Ryuji, I loved when we were kids and I love you now too." Before Ryuji could open his mouth she continued "I know you don't like me back but I just wanted my first kiss to be with someone I love."

Before she could say any more Ryuji pressed his lips to hers. He looked at Ayumi's confused stare when he pulled back "What?" he asked innocently "I just wanted my first kiss to be with the person I love."

Ayumi looked at him like she couldn't believe what happened. Ryuji sighed "Do I have to make this simpler for you to understand?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued "Mizuki Ayumi, I love you will you go out with me?"

Ayumi gave him her brightest grin, the grin Ryuji would never get tired of seeing "Yes." She said.

Her happy gaze turned suspicious "Then why were you flirting with Nakamura-san?" she asked.

"Shiraishi asked me to for good hearted jealousy- what about you? Why were you flirting with Oshitari-san?"

"Shiraishi asked me to." She said.

Both their eyes narrowed "Shi-ra-ishi." Ayumi said dangerously.

"I am going to kill that guy." Ryuji said cracking his knuckles.

"Glad to know we agree on something." Ayumi said.

"Let's go!" Ryuji said.

_Elsewhere..._

Shiraishi felt a shiver run down his spine "I have a feeling someone is coming after me." He told his iguana.

**Confession #2**

Shika shifted her weight from leg to leg while switching between Kenya and the ground, Kenya was doing the exact same thing.

Shika decided to start "Kenya." She started, Kenya looked up from the ground "I'm sorry for shouting at you and accusing you and Mizuki-san and what I actually want to say is I love you. I don't know if you think the only reason I raced you was to beat the speedstar of Naniwa, to tell you truth I've been crushing on you since first year. I'm really sorry for arguing with you and I really want to be with." She took a deep breath "There I said it."

Kenya looked at her in confusion, how could she think that he didn't love her. Was she emotionally blind? Wait, she liked him since first year, that was when he started liking her. and she He grabbed her hands "I'll definitely get back with you. Nakamura Shika, I crushed on you since first year too and when you came to race me I was the happiest person in the world and even happier when you agreed to date me . I sorry for snapping at you and I really hope you can forgive me. I love you."

"Obviously I forgive you but prove it." Shika said.

Kenya sweat dropped "What do you mean prove it?"

"Well normally in a romance novel, the guy tells the girl he loves her and then cheats on her with his hidden girlfriend."

"This isn't a romance novel and plus I don't have a hidden girlfriend." Kenya protested

"How do I know for sure, prove your love for me." Shika said stubbornly.

"Fine." Kenya said determinedly "I've never done this to any girl." Saying this he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

_Sayuri's room_

Sayuri grabbed her ringing cell phone, it was an unfamiliar. Shrugging she flipped it on and pressed to her ear. After hearing what the person said, she gave a squeal of happiness and rushed out of her after giving an incoherent excuse to her mom. The caller was Shiraishi and he'd asked her 'Kobayashi-san how would you like a picture of Nakamura-san and Kenya kissing I'm at the library.

_**AN: There you have it. My first Prince of Tennis OC fic. I hope you enjoyed. Fear not (or fear) it's not officially over. There's an epilogue coming soon. Suggestions, ideas, reviews are really appreciated.**_

_Omake..._

"And so that's what happened." Shika said into the phone describing the events of the day.

"I'm so happy you confessed." Sayuri said happily "You and Kenya are properly, properly together."

"And now it's someone else's chance to confess." Shika said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked genuinely confused.

"Well if I remember correctly." Shika said innocently "The deal was I confess to Kenya and get together with him then you confess to Ishida-san."

Sayuri gulped.

"Looks like someone has some confessing to do." Shika said teasingly.

Like many other times recently Sayuri's hair and face became the same colour.

_**AN#2: Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	10. Chapter 10-- The Epilogue

_**Reaching You**_

_**Chapter 10- Epilogue**_

_**AN: Here it is the final chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir. You supported me a lot and left a review for practically every chapter. Arigato! Thanks to all my readers as well, you guys made the story successful and me very very happy.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"Runners of the 100m finals get ready." The announcer's voice called. Shika tightened her ponytail, she'd grown her hair so she could tie into a small ponytail.

She was living her dream of becoming a professional runner, she was currently at the Olympics, that's right the Olympics competing in the 100m finals. It was her big chance to make her country proud.

Usually she'd be really, really excited and jittery but she had a depressed aura around her. "What's wrong?" Katy John, one of America's long distance runners asked her. "My boyfriend called up to tell me most probably he won't be able to make it to watch the 100m finals." She said dejectedly.

"You poor thing, but just try your best and make your boyfriend proud even if he is somewhere else in the world." She advised.

"That's what I'm going to do." Shika said determinedly "Thank you John-san."

Shika gave a sigh, it was deeper than what most people thought, Kenya wasn't able to see any of her races live up till now because he was a doctor and with a lot of injured people coming to you daily it's kinda hard to escape.

But he'd promised he'd come to watch her finals and she and really wanted to show Kenya how much she had improved since that day. After they got together Kenya had refused to race her saying he wouldn't be able to take it if he won and in some mood swing she went away. Shika had told him no way would she go but Kenya had still refused.

"Runners of the 100m finals , move to your positions." The announcer said. Shika quickly went to her designated position and got in position. She glanced to Li Yelan, her biggest rival in the race.

The said female gave her smirk which clearly said 'I am so going to beat you, why try'. This only made Shika even more determined.

She glanced towards the audience where Sayuri, Ishida-san , her family most of the tennis regulars were seated.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Shika shot off like a bullet. Unfortunately for her Li was a faster bullet, she tried to overtake her but the depression of Kenya not being there weighed her down. In desperation she glanced towards the entrance and was shocked to see Kenya coming in, he caught her eye and gave her an encouraging grin.

Now Li was nearing the finish line. Shika grinned _'No way No how am I going to come second when Kenya's watching._' She thought. She gave her final burst of speed and crossed the finish a millisecond before Li.

"First place Nakamura Shika of Japan." She heard the announcer say. She went to stand on the pedestal. A man came with her hard-earned gold medal; suddenly it was snatched away from him.

"Kenya." Shika gasped.

Kenya had gotten past the guards and was now putting the medal on her. Seeing the guards near him he quickly asked her "Are we on international television?" Shika nodded. "Good" Kenya said "I've always wanted to do this on international television." He kneeled down and grabbed a ring from his pocket "Nakamura Shika, will you marry me?" he proposed.

Shika's jaw dropped, her boyfriend was proposing to her on international television "Yes!" she squealed and jumped down hugging Kenya. The crowd clapped and cheered "Kiss." Sayuri screamed and before they could realize what was happening the whole crowd was chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." Shika blushed. Kenya gave her a quick grin "We have to fulfil the crowd's wishes." He said and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

'_I wonder if he still remembers we're on international television.'_ She thought. She mentally shrugged and kissed him back.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed. The sequel to Reaching You is coming soon. The main pairing this time is Sayuri and Gin. Do support me! Reviews, ideas and suggestions are really appreciated.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


End file.
